


Amabilidad

by LynValo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Orientation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Steve le confiesa a Bucky que se siente atraído por un hombre, pero no le dice de quién se trata.Bucky está seguro de que no sólo es atracción, posiblemente Steve sintió la necesidad de confesarle su secreto porque está enamorado de aquel hombre del que le cuenta. Sin embargo, Rogers no ha hecho nada al respecto, por lo que Bucky considera necesario ayudarle.





	Amabilidad

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic muy sencillo :3

Ya era de noche, sin embargo no consideraba que fuese muy tarde, aun así estaba cansado. Steve había ido en una misión junto con Natasha, Bucky y Sam. Nada demasiado peligroso, pero tuvieron que pelear mucho, incluso un momento separarse mientras hacían reconocimiento del área, fue aquí donde Bucky y Natasha se fueron juntos por varios minutos. Cuando volvieron a reunirse, ambos traían bobas sonrisas e incluso Bucky miraba a Steve un poco burlón. El capitán no había tenido tiempo ni el interés de indagar en ello en medio de un enfrentamiento, tampoco después.

Ahora que ya se encontraban en la base de Los Vengadores, Natasha y Sam habían casi corrido a descansar en sus habitaciones, pero Bucky le esperaba, luciendo una sonrisa todavía un tanto maligna.

 

—Hey, aún hay tiempo para salir a cenar algo. Vamos a Hooters, ¿qué dices? — Bucky le dijo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras caminaban.

—¿Por qué ese lugar? — le miró desconfiado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Sólo vas a coquetear con las damas que trabajan ahí.

—¿Y? — se hizo el desentendido — Vamos, Steve, sabes que sólo coqueteo con quién me coquetea, tampoco voy a molestar a las chicas. Deberías animarte, de la última vez que logré llevarte muchas de las chicas intentaban que les hicieras caso y tú ni en cuenta, en serio.

—¿Por qué mejor no vas con Sam?

—¿No quieres salir conmigo?

—Sabes que sí — aclaró cuando distinguió una leve mueca de desilusión en su amigo — Sólo que no sé por qué insistes en ir a ese sitio.

—Es curiosidad — aceptó, volviendo a poner una leve sonrisa. Ahora Steve se extrañó.

—¿Curiosidad? ¿De qué?

—Natasha me contó que mucho tiempo te negaste a salir con alguna chica aunque ella te ayudara a encontrar una “candidata” — mientras Bucky le confesaba, Steve rodó los ojos — Y este tiempo que he estado con ustedes, me he dado cuenta de que sigues ignorando a las chicas que se interesan en ti, ni siquiera miras a alguna.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

—Steve, amigo, ¿quieres contarme algo? — le miró con interés, Steve sólo puso cara de aburrido y quedó en silencio — Está bien, ya, no salgamos — se rindió.

—De hecho, creo que sí es buena idea que demos un paseo — Steve cedió. Bucky pareció animarse de nuevo.

 

Complaciendo a Bucky, el capitán ya no discutió el sitio dónde su amigo había propuesto ir. Bucky quería ir, bien; Bucky quería hablar, perfecto. Steve sólo esperaba que James estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, porque ya que él le estaba dando la oportunidad, Rogers no lo desaprovecharía.

Como lo esperaba, Bucky no tardó en coquetear, mientras Steve se limitó a sonreír con amabilidad a la chica que les atendió en el restaurante. Los ojos de Barnes estuvieron atentos en sus movimientos, y el capitán le hacía muecas de fastidio, casi de un padre próximo a aplicar un regaño a un hijo grosero.

Llevaron un auto, y cuando salieron del restaurante Steve era quién iba al volante, por lo que se detuvo en un punto que lo creyó conveniente. Bien, iba contarle a Bucky lo que sucedía, aunque…, ni siquiera podía mirar a su amigo.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Stevie? — el tono de Bucky era casual, pero cuando Steve se animó a mirarle lo encontró con una expresión confundida.

—Tú me preguntaste si había algo que quería contarte, y bueno, sí hay algo — le dijo, lo más tranquilo que pudo. En un momento la expresión de James cambió a ser seria.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes — le animó.

—Sí, lo sé — agachó su mirada, nervioso — Es sólo que…

—¿Sí?

—Lo que pasa es — volvió a cortar lo que decía — Yo…

—Steve, sólo dilo — le animó, dándole un apretón en su hombro y sonriéndole cuando Steve se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo.

—De acuerdo — intentó relajarse.

—Adelante.

—Soy gay — lo dijo rápido, siendo directo. Sentía su corazón latiendo a prisa mientras Bucky le miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué? — fue lo que respondió James.

—Gay, que soy gay — reafirmó con nerviosismo — ¿Si has escuchado la palabra? ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?

—Por supuesto que entiendo lo que me quieres decir — parecía salir un poco de su asombro, sólo un poco — Pero tú no eres gay, Steve.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — ahora el confundido era él.

—Peggy — dijo con obviedad.

—Pero ella…

—¿Te enamoraste de ella, sí o no?

—Sí, pero fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora…

—¿Ahora qué? Sólo porque ésta parece ser una época bastante gay, ¿tú lo eres? — le cuestionó burlón.

—No es eso. Es que… — volvió a desviar la mirada avergonzado.

—¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamó Bucky con asombro y emoción — Lo dices porque ya hay alguien, ¿cierto? ¡Un hombre te gusta!

—¡Bucky!

—Dime quién es, ¡anda! ¿Ya estás saliendo con él? ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

—¡Bucky, por Dios! — parecía reprenderle, aunque seguro ya tendría el rostro rojo de vergüenza — No estoy saliendo con nadie, tampoco hay alguien que me guste.

—¿Y el sexo?

—No, no he tenido sexo con un hombre — le tuvo que confesar a regañadientes.

—Oye, espera — Bucky se cruzó de brazos y ahora parecía ser él el molesto y con intenciones de reprenderlo — ¿Entonces cómo dices que eres gay si no te gusta un hombre y tampoco has tenido sexo con uno? ¿Eh?

—Bien — suspiró resignándose a hacer más confesiones — Sí hay alguien que me atrae demasiado, pero no tengo ninguna oportunidad, así que no hay motivo para hacer escándalo al respecto. Ya, es todo lo que te diré de esa persona.

—Ok, lo entiendo — hizo un leve berrinche.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien con esto? — Steve le preguntó inseguro. Bucky le sonrió con ternura.

—Por supuesto, Stevie. Esta confesión no cambia nada — aseguró con confianza — Aunque insisto que no eres gay. Te han atraído las mujeres, incluso te enamoraste de una, pero también te atraen los hombres, ¿no? Debe de llamársele de otro modo — reflexionó.

—Supongo, pero todas esas “categorizaciones” son un dolor de cabeza. No hay que preocuparnos por ello si por el momento queda claro — Steve le dijo mientras lucía mucho más relajado.

—De acuerdo. Aunque, hay que encontrar a alguien que en algún momento nos lo explique — propuso despreocupadamente.

—Por cierto, ni una palabra a alguien más sobre mí y esto que le conté — pidió siendo serio — No estoy seguro de estar preparado para ver cómo lo tomarán el resto de las personas.

—Entiendo — Bucky asintió comprensivo — El peso de ser el Capitán América.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Entonces Steve le había confesado que también le atraen los hombres, realmente Bucky no tenía ningún problema con ello a pesar de que la confesión le sorprendió en un principio. De verdad, no se lo había imaginado. El asunto de que Steve parecía rechazar a toda mujer que se le acercara, había hecho creer a Bucky que tal vez su mejor amigo llevaba una relación secreta o algo por el estilo, por eso le animó a que le contara si algo sucedía. Vaya que resultó ser algo diferente.

Ahora le quedaba claro que si Steve insistía en evitar citas o cualquier leve coqueteo con otra persona, era porque en verdad tenía un grave enamoramiento (o algo parecido) hacia ese desconocido hombre que le mencionó. Bucky estaba seguro de que eso sucedía, ya que conocía demasiado bien a Steve. Oh, tan tierno y bobo su amigo. Así que ahora se sentía con la obligación de averiguar quién era ese fulano y así ayudar a Steve para que estén juntos. Es decir, ¿qué clase de imbécil sería aquel hombre para no fijarse en Rogers? Su amigo es la persona más atenta, noble, romántica, agradable, tierna y muchos etcéteras. “No tengo ninguna oportunidad”, le había dicho Steve, pues mientras el hombre misterioso no se encuentra casado o sea heterosexual, a Bucky le parece que Steve puede tener oportunidad, sólo necesita algo de ayuda.

 

—¿Lo conozco? — le preguntó al día siguiente cuando terminaban de entrenar. Steve le miró interrogante, seguidamente tomó una pequeña toalla y se limpió el sudor del rostro — Hablo la persona que te gusta.

—No te diré eso — le dijo de inmediato.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Si te digo que sí lo conoces todos nuestros amigos serán _sospechosos_ y molestarás con ello. Si te digo que no lo conoces, pensarás que es cualquier extraño con el que me veas cruzar palabra o una mínima mirada. Serás tan impertinente y molesto — Steve le dijo muy seguro, mirándole serio. Está bien, conocía demasiado a Bucky — No pienses mucho en esto, Buck, ya te dije que de cualquier manera no tengo oportunidad.

—¿Ya te rechazó? Apuesto a que no le has dicho nada.

—No lo he hecho, no es necesario.

—¿Tiene pareja? — le preguntó mientras salían del gimnasio.

—No, ya no, al menos hasta dónde yo sé.

—¿Es heterosexual?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro? — le miró maliciosamente.

—Muy seguro.

—¿Él te lo dijo?

—No, pero no es como si necesitara decirlo, es notorio — Steve le dijo con obviedad, parecía muy seguro. No habían parado su charla a pesar de que iban caminando por los pasillos, después de todo era muy temprano y casi siempre eran los únicos despiertos a esas horas.

—No digas tonterías — le dio un leve golpe en el hombro — Si se trata de eso algunas personas preguntarán “ _¿creen que al Capitán América le gusten los chicos”,_ y otros responderán “ _claro que no, no se le nota”_ — se burló.

—De cualquier modo no puedo llegar y preguntarle directamente si también está interesado en los hombres.

—Estoy de acuerdo — Bucky suspiró con cansancio mientras entraban a la cocina — ¿Cómo se podrá averiguar si alguien le gustan los hombres sin la necesidad de ser muy directo?

—Si coquetea con uno — respondió Natasha.

—Si está revolcándose con uno — respondió Tony.

 

Tanto Steve como Bucky quedaron congelados a unos pasos de haber entrado a la cocina. Habían venido entretenidos en su charla y muy confiados en que todavía no habría nadie más despierto, y ahora se encontraban con Natasha y Tony ya en la cocina. Romanoff estaba sentada tomando un batido, mientras que Stark estaba de pie frente a la cafetera, apenas sirviéndose una taza cuando ellos entraban. Por el semblante indiferente de ambos, Bucky estaba seguro que sólo alcanzaron a escuchar su pregunta, y no más de la charla donde podría comprometerse lo que Steve no quería que se supiera.

 

—Buenos días — Steve les había saludado cuando  pudo relajarse al notar que no habían escuchado nada más de su charla — Tony, es raro verte aquí a esta hora.

—Estaba trabajando en mi taller, se me terminó el café que tenía ahí, así que vine y resulta que ya es de mañana — en cuanto explicó se llevó la taza a los labios para dar un sorbo.

—Nada curioso en ti — le dijo Natasha, luego volvió su mirada a los otros dos — Entonces, ¿de qué venían hablando?

—Sí, cuéntenos — animó Stark, con una media sonrisa — ¿Qué pasa, Cap? ¿Al fin encontraste a la chica ideal para llevarla a unas citas pero no estás seguro de que le vayan los chicos?

—De hecho, es algo así — Bucky respondió por él. Necesitaban ayuda y además él ahora tenía curiosidad acerca de todo ese tema, sería bueno escuchar la opinión de sus compañeros — ¿Verdad, Steve?

—¿En serio? — Natasha cuestionó sorprendida, aunque Tony también lucía asombrado — Vaya.

—No, yo estoy seguro de que no le gustan los chicos — habló Steve, luciendo un poco incómodo y molesto — No hay nada más que hablar al respecto.

—Pero Steve — Bucky iba a insistir, sin embrago, su amigo le dirigió una mirada severa, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

 

Ya sólo miró como Steve se movió hasta la nevera dando el tema por terminado. También observó cómo rápidamente Natasha volvía a lucir desinteresada y se concentraba en lo suyo. Notó que Tony quedó como analizando la situación, luego se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina, probablemente para volver a su taller. Bucky había esperado que Stark insistiera en el tema, después de todo le gustaba fastidiar a las personas.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Pocos días habían transcurrido desde que Steve habló con Bucky haciéndole _aquella_ confesión, y todo había seguido aparentemente normal, excepto por aquella vez que su amigo estuvo de preguntón y casi los descubren Natasha y Tony. Pero después de aquello, Bucky no volvió a traer el tema a flote, Steve lo agradeció. Bueno, tal parece que sólo había sido un breve momento de calma, pues James ahora le había propuesto algo inquietante.

 

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dónde? — le había escuchado bien, pero quería darle la oportunidad a Bucky de retractarse. Oh por favor que lo hiciera.

—A un bar gay — volvía a repetirlo, con la misma naturalidad y sin deshacer su sonrisa — Estuve investigando en internet y al parecer sí hay sitios así.

—¿Y para qué quieres ir?

—Yo sólo te acompañaré, mientras tú conoces nuevas personas _interesantes_.

—Bucky…

—Oh no, no empieces con un sermón — soltó una leve risita — Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

—Escucha, te conozco y sé que estás realmente cautivado por aquella misteriosa persona, piensas que no tienen ninguna oportunidad y eso te entristece. Ayudaría con eso, pero no me quieres decir quién es y sé que no lo harás, porque eres un necio. Entonces la solución es encontrar a alguien más, y eso sólo lograrás conociendo a gente nueva.

—Estoy bien así — se encogió de hombros. Bucky le miró ceñudo.

—Al menos inténtalo, quizá te guste — intentaba convencerlo — Ya que no te gustan mucho los lugares a los que salimos, también es oportunidad de probar un ambiente nuevo, ¿eh?

—Podemos ir a otros sitios, hay más opciones.

—Steve, me pasé toda la noche buscando pubs LGBT cercanos y tú no quieres ni hacer el intento — le dijo algo decepcionado. Steve sonrió levemente porque sabía que Bucky lo hacía para hacerlo sentir mal y entonces aceptar.

—De acuerdo, vayamos — accedió, después de todo no creía que sería tan malo — Pero vayamos a uno lo más discreto posible.

—¡Bien!

 

Se irían hasta la noche, por lo que siguió su día como había planeado, de hecho no vio a Bucky durante el resto del día y la tarde, así que supuso que también haría sus propios deberes. Descartó la posibilidad de que se le haya olvidado el plan cuando ya en la tarde recibió un mensaje de texto de Bucky recordándole la hora en que se irían. Ya lo había prometido, así que sólo le quedaba cumplir.

Cuando salió de la ducha no se molestó en perder el tiempo eligiendo el atuendo adecuado; no busca impresionar a nadie y además, desde hace mucho el equipo se inmiscuía en su guardarropa, diciéndole que no querían verle más vistiendo anticuado. Entonces cualquier cosa que se pusiera estaría bien, ¿no?

Una vez listo, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al living, donde se encontraría con Bucky. Su amigo todavía no estaba ahí, pero le esperaría en uno de los sofás, incluso encendió la televisión para distraerse un poco.

 

—Hey, Steve — llevaba un par de minutos ahí cuando Tony pasó y ahora se detenía a saludarle.

—Hola, Tony — le sonrió — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo — Tony se encogió de hombros, luciendo despreocupado — Tengo algo de tiempo, así que podríamos revisar ese asunto que te preocupaba de tu motocicleta.

—Ah, sí, estaría bien — de pronto olvidó su compromiso con Bucky, pero recordó que hace días le había comentado a Tony que su motocicleta estaba teniendo fallas y él solo no había podido encontrar el problema.

—Stevie, ¿olvidas que ya teníamos planes? — rayos, justo Bucky había llegado. Steve se mordió los labios, le habría encantado pasar un rato con Tony, pero James tenía razón, ellos ya tenían planes. Tony miraba curioso entre Bucky y Steve, esperando.

—Cierto — se levantó le sofá y miró apenado a Tony — Saldré con Bucky. ¿Podemos dejarlo para después, Tony?

—Puedo arreglarla ahora mismo, no hay problema. Sólo déjame las llaves — se ofreció Tony.

—Bueno, es que yo — se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo — quería estar ahí para, ya sabes, aprender y poder hacerlo yo mismo en alguna otra ocasión si vuelve a fallar.

—Uh, si quieres — Tony volvía a encogerse de hombros — Aunque no estoy seguro si mañana podré.

—No importa qué día — aseguró Steve.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, diviértanse a dónde sea que vayan — les dijo por último antes de volver a caminar lejos del living.

—Vamos, Stevie — animó Bucky.

———————————-

 

Al menos Bucky le había hecho caso al elegir un lugar discreto. El bar pasaba casi desapercibido desde el exterior, habían tardado veinte minutos en llegar con el auto y cuando entraron no parecía tan malo. Era como cualquier otro bar al que había logrado arrastrarle cuando algún otro miembro del equipo (o todos ellos) querían que les acompañara. La diferencia era que sólo había hombres, y era curioso porque o eran en su mayoría ya personas muy maduras o chicos que parecían todavía unos adolecentes.

 

—Me esperaba algo más — murmuró Bucky mientras iban acercándose a la barra — Luce hasta un poco aburrido.

—Es un buen ambiente, supongo — Steve le respondió — Algo tranquilo.

—¿Qué les sirvo? — les preguntó el bartender con una sonrisa.

 

Pidieron sus tragos que enseguida se los sirvieron. No querían ser muy obvios, pero aun así no podían dejar de mirar para todos lados con curiosidad, el sitio era raro, demasiado tranquilo, el local parecía algo viejo y descuidado.

Steve miró a las mesas, observando más detenidamente a las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí. La mayoría estaban por parejas, sólo en dos mesas había cuatro personas, y en tres mesas había un tipo solo. Todos hablaban discretamente, pero su lenguaje corporal era muy obvio, estaban ¿seduciéndose? En toda mesa era así. En ese momento, una de las parejas se levantaba con sonrisas en su rostro, hubo una leve caricia en los brazos, y se dirigieron más hacia dentro del local, adentrándose a una habitación que en lugar de puerta tenía una cortina negra.

 

—Eh, ¿Bucky?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo encontraste este sitio? — le cuestionó inquieto.

—Dijiste que querías un sitio discreto, así que a mi búsqueda le agregue la palabra “discreto”. Y me apareció que en una página recomendaban este lugar diciendo que todo era discreto y anónimo, sin ningún compromiso, y que no habría de qué preocuparse. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que se referían a _encuentros_ discretos, anónimos y sin compromiso — le susurró ahora, en un tono alarmado. Bucky casi escupe su trago antes de mirar a su alrededor y al parecer notarlo.

—¡Mierda!

—Entonces — el bartender se acercó de nuevo para hablarles — ¿Cómo qué están buscando?

 

Bien, fue momento de huir.

A Bucky le pareció muy gracioso cuando ya estuvieron fuera del bar y dentro del auto, pero Steve seguía sintiendo un escalofrío desagradable. ¿En serio había lugares donde específicamente las personas con ganas de rollos de una noche podían reunirse y salirse con la suya así sin más? Es decir, ¡muchos de los chicos que habían visto dentro de ese bar se veían demasiado jóvenes!, y Steve estaba seguro que al menos alcanzó a distinguir una sortija de matrimonio en los dedos de dos hombres. Eso estaba tan mal.

 

—Nuestra primera vez en un bar gay fue un asco — dijo Bucky, todavía riendo — Pero te juro que no lo hice con intensión. No tenía ni idea.

—Mejor que sea así.

—Te lo aseguro, Steve — fue disminuyendo su risa hasta poder hablarle normalmente — Yo pretendía que conocieras a alguien, no que de inmediato pasaran al sexo.

—Oh Dios, mejor hay que olvidarlo — se quejó negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Aún es temprano, vayamos a otro — Bucky le propuso, todavía animado.

—Yo creo que mejor no.

—¡Vamos, Stevie!

—Ahora estoy incómodo, Bucky — le confesó — Por hoy ya no se me quitará esta sensación desagradable.

—Sí, fue raro — aceptó, pero de cualquier modo volvió a reír.

—Sólo quiero ir a la cama para olvidarme de esto.

 

Se dio cuenta de que sólo estuvieron una hora fuera, y cuando volvieron, se encontraron con la mayoría del equipo en el living mirando una película. No todos los presentes les prestaron atención, unos sólo les saludaron animadamente y Tony (que estaba entre ellos) les miró por breves segundos antes de hablar.

 

—Creí que tardarían más — apenas comentó Stark.

—Nuestro plan salió mal — Bucky le respondió, todavía luciendo divertido.

—Entonces intégrense a nosotros — les propuso Sam, señalándoles un sofá vacío.

—Yo sí — dijo Bucky, yendo hacía el sofá — Steve dijo que ya iría a la cama.

—Yo no, bueno, pensándolo mejor, pero — volvía a ponerse inquieto, esperaba que nadie lo notara, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, menos cuando Tony seguía mirándolo fijamente.

—Podríamos revisar tu motocicleta como te dije antes — Tony le propuso, hablándole con toda naturalidad. Eso era justo lo que Steve quería pedirle.

—Me gustaría, pero no quiero interrumpir — señaló la pantalla donde se mostraba la película.

—No me importa, yo no quería ver esta — hizo un leve mohín, Steve le sonrió.

—Todos votamos, tú perdiste — le recordó Clint.

—¿Entonces? — Tony le preguntó, ya sonriéndole.

—Vayamos — Steve también le sonrió.

 

Su recorrido hacia el garage fue en silencio, cosa que le parecía curiosa a Steve. Normalmente Tony siempre estaba hablando de algo, más cuando tenía oportunidad de bromear, porque a parecer de Steve, consideraba que le había dado material a Tony para ser molestado; la idea de que “una chica” que le gustaba no estaba interesada en los hombres, su fallida salida de hace un momento. Vamos, era para que Tony estuviera indagando, o al menos soltara comentarios incómodos. Pero no había nada, aun así, no parecía estar molesto con él como para no hablarle, sólo estaba silencioso.

Cuando llegaron al garage y Tony se desvió a tomar una caja de herramientas, simplemente se pusieron a _trabajar_. Ahí ya Tony comenzó a hablarle de nuevo, pero sólo para explicarle cuál era el problema con la motocicleta, y mientras le ayudaba con la reparación se mantuvo una leve charla, pero todo centrado en lo que se encontraban haciendo. A Steve no le importaba mucho, el sólo tener un momento así con Tony le agradaba, pero si tuviera algo de qué hablarle él mismo, algo más como amigos, desinteresadamente sin sonar tonto. Dios, se sentía tan torpe, en verdad no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Aunque Bucky le dijo que su confesión no cambiaría nada entre ellos, la verdad es que sí lo hizo. James estaba insistente en seguir su idea de visitar sitios LGBT para _ayudarle_. Steve seguía sin entender bien cómo le ayudaría, las explicaciones de Bucky no le convencían para nada.

Dejó que Bucky le llevara a más bares y clubes gay en los próximos fines de semana, pero al parecer Bucky no entendía que los sitios con música escandalosa, repletos de gente agitada y con penetrante olor a licor, no le agradaban, fueran del tipo de fueran. Estaba seguro de que James no desistiría su recorrido por lugares de ambiente hasta que él encontrara una pareja o algo por el estilo. Steve no buscaba eso, ya se lo había dicho, ¿pero Bucky entendía? ¡Claro que no! Su amigo parecía pasársela bien en esos pub, bebía, bailaba y hacía amigos, se la pasaba riendo, le presentaba a un montón de chicos, y Steve sólo se limitaba a no ser grosero y relajarse un poco. Si tan sólo pudiera embriagarse quizá sería más fácil divertirse en un sitio que no le gusta. Él prefería cosas mucho más tranquilas, como cuando todos los del equipo se reunían a mirar una película o a cenar.

 

—¿Qué les parece una noche de pizza hoy? — Clint les sugería cuando varios se encontraron a la hora del almuerzo.

—Suena bien para mí — Steve le había respondido de inmediato, le agradaba, y podía ser su primera noche tranquila desde que Bucky insistía en ir a buscarle un novio.

—Pero no podemos, Steve — Bucky le señaló — ¿Olvidaste que ya teníamos planes?

—¿Qué planes? — Clint le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenemos una cita doble — James le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Cita doble? ¿Cuándo surgió eso? — Steve le cuestionó sonando confundido.

—Susie, la chica que conocí el viernes, lo acordamos, irá su _amiga_ — le recordó, mirándole con los ojos un poco más abiertos. En realidad Steve no recordaba, seguro le dijo a Bucky que sí sin prestarle atención, con tal de que le dejara en paz con ese asunto. Pero ahora tenía que fingir que estaba al tanto.

—Oh, por supuesto.

—De hecho yo tampoco estaré — habló Tony — Y escuché que Janet también saldrá esta noche.

—Podría posponerse — opinó Sam para que Clint no se desanimara.

—Ok.

——————————-

Una cita doble. Rayos, ¿en qué se había metido? Podía recordar a la chica que le mencionó Bucky, no supo cómo terminaron hablándose, pero cuando Susie le dijo que ella sólo acompañaba a su amigo _gay,_ ¡Bucky le había respondido que él también! De seguro ese fue el punto donde Steve decidió ignorarles y por ello no se había dado cuenta de cuando se acordó una cita doble. ¡No puede ser!

Y ahora ya estaban a escasos minutos de encontrarse con sus _citas_ , e intentaba tranquilizarse, no debería de ser grosero. Pero le sería difícil cuando vio el lugar acordado. Se había imaginado que quizá habían quedado de ir a un restaurante, u otro sitio donde las personas pudieran conversar tranquilamente para así conocerse, ¿qué no ese era el punto de las citas? ¿Entonces porque Bucky le había llevado de nuevo a un pub?

Cuando Susie y su amigo Randy aparecieron, fue incómodo desde el principio. El lugar no se prestaba para una charla, así que Randy primero se dispuso a beber y luego quiso bailar con Steve, pero él no sabía nada bien cómo bailar esa odiosa música que sonaba, menos se animaría a bailarla con un desconocido. Randy no había tardado mucho en notar que Steve no estaba nada interesado, así que tratando de no ser tan grosero, Steve le había dicho que era mejor retirarse. El otro chico le miró con fastidio y se dio media vuelta yendo a la pista de baile. Steve le dijo a Bucky que se iría solo, pues se notaba que su amigo se la estaba pasando bien con su cita. Bucky pareció por fin entender al mirar el semblante incómodo de Steve, así que le dejó ir.

Steve apenas dio un par de pasos fuera del pub, soltó un suspiro cansado y disfrutó de la brisa fresca de la noche, deshaciéndose del calor que había sentido estando dentro de ese lugar. Apenas estaba mirando hacia los lados de la calle para buscar un taxi cuando se topó con Tony en la acera de enfrente, aparentemente también saliendo de otro pub.

Tony ya le estaba mirando con sorpresa, Steve se puso nervioso, no podía ocultarse, era obvio que ya le había reconocido. Si huía quedaría como todo un torpe. Así que no le quedó más que quedarse ahí parado en el mismo lugar mientras veía como Tony cruzaba la calle para llegar hasta él.

 

—Hola — le había dicho Tony una vez estuvieron de frente. Le miraba curioso, con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola — torpemente Steve le había respondido.

—Así que, ¿qué haces aquí? — Stark parecía divertido. Steve no tenía cómo cubrirse, era una zona de puros pubs LGBT.

—Yo…, creo que vengo de una terrible cita —apretó los labios cuando terminó de responder y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Su cita doble fue aquí? — el genio volvía a parecer curioso y levemente confundido — ¿pero por qué sería aquí? ¡Espera…! — pareció reaccionar. Steve estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

—Tony no es lo que-

—¿Estás aquí por la chica que te gusta y al parecer es lesbiana? — Tony borró su sonrisa, ahora le miraba con atención — ¿Acaso te estás haciendo pasar por gay para acercártele como _amigo_?

—¿Qué? Tony, nada de eso. Ni siquiera hay… — empezaría a defenderse de esa acusación, pero de pronto también cayó en cuenta de algo — ¿Qué es lo que tú haces aquí? — contratacó. Por un breve momento Tony lució sorprendido.

—Venía a divertirme, ¿a qué más? Aquí sólo hay fiesta — respondió con obviedad, señalando a su alrededor rápidamente — Pero al parecer ya soy muy viejo para esto, ya me aburrió fácilmente. Debí de haberle dicho que sí a la noche de pizza, hubiera sido mejor.

—Sí, yo también pienso que hubiera sido mejor decirle sí a eso — opinó Steve — ¿Entonces solías divertirte también en pubs gay? — continuó cuestionándole, para que Tony desistiera de molestarle.

—Sí — pero le contestó con simpleza, y el corazón de Steve fue un poco más de prisa — ¿Dónde está James? Venías con él, ¿no?

—Dentro, con su cita.

—¿Así que el soldado del invierno es gay?

—No lo es. Está con una chica — se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que él se quedará aquí entonces — Steve le asintió — Pues si ya ibas de regreso a la torre puedo llevarte.

 

Se dirigieron al auto de Tony, mientras el corazón de Steve latía inquieto. Tony le dijo que sí, que solía ir a sitios como estos, pero Steve lo llegó a ver en su relación con Pepper, luego con otro par de fugaces compañías femeninas, además todo lo que había escuchado de su pasado; Stark un mujeriego, un _playboy_. Tal vez a Tony le gustaba probar su poder de atracción con chicas gay, o quizá sólo le gustaba el ambiente de estos pubs, como cualquier otro. También estaba la posibilidad de que Stark estuviera en una especie de crisis, que buscara algo diferente, después de todo llevaba bastante tiempo tranquilo, sin conocérsele una nueva conquista. Oh vaya, todo lo que Steve pensaba le dejaba más inquieto.

 

—Steve — Tony le llamó, Rogers se obligó a prestar atención dejando sus pensamientos de lado, así notó que ya habían avanzado en el auto — Yo no pretendía meterme en tu situación, pero te diré algo. Si esa chica en verdad te gusta y aunque tú creas que no le gustan los hombres, podrías tener una oportunidad.

—¿Eh?

—Si te acercas a ella sin presionarle, pero mostrando tu interés, ya sabes, para que no caigas en la _friendzone,_ podrías conquistarla — Tony le hablaba calmado, sin mirarle, pues su atención estaba en el camino — Siempre he creído que la atracción y amor no dependen solamente de si se es hombre o mujer. Me refiero a que, sería triste si encuentras a una persona que te cautiva completamente y sientes que te enamoras, pero renuncies a ese sentimiento sólo porque eran del mismo género. ¿Me entiendes?

—Te entiendo, Tony — Steve ahora sentía una leve esperanza ahora — ¿Siempre has pensado así?

—Sí — sonrió — Cuando era joven, pensaban que sólo decía ese tipo de cosas como pretexto para _experimentar_ mi sexualidad sin verme muy alocado.

—No tenía ni idea.

—No es algo de lo que solemos hablar entre nosotros — soltó una leve risita — No es porque lo oculte, no me interesa que lo sepan. Y si a ti te incomoda…

—No me incomoda, Tony — le aclaró rápidamente — Ya te lo dije, de hecho, te entiendo.

—¿En verdad? — Tony despegó su vista les camino para mirar hacia Steve por un par de breves segundos.

 —Sí, de hecho, lo que antes trataba de decirte es que no hay ninguna chica — se sintió un poco más seguro al confesarle, pero seguía estando nervioso. Miró como Tony movió los dedos en torno al volante.

—¿No la hay?

—No.

—¿No hay nadie? — Tony de pronto parecía algo inquieto.

—Sí, pero no es una chica.

—Oh — murmuró Tony, no había vuelto a mirarle — Tu cita de hoy era un hombre.

—Sí.

—¿No resultó?

—No, porque no se trata de la persona que me interesa — dio un suspiro antes de seguir — Bucky sólo trataba de ayudar, según él — soltó una leve risita.

—¿Qué hay de quien en verdad te interesa? — Tony estaba apretando más su agarre en el volante, Steve podía notarlo, ¿pero por qué Tony hacía eso? — Disculpa, estoy siendo muy entrometido. No me respondas.

—No tengo ningún problema en responder — estaba nervioso, pero esperaba que no se le notara. Ahora sólo miraba de reojo a Tony — Sucede que yo no le intereso.

—¿Qué? — de pronto Stark parecía sorprendido.

—Así es, no le intereso, no tengo oportunidad — dijo con desgane — Pero era de esperarse, ¿no? Soy un tipo aburrido, _anticuado._ Y él es tan inteligente, interesante, con una actitud tan fuerte.

—Demonios Steve, ¡tú eres el Capitán América! — le dijo Tony con obviedad, mirándole de nuevo brevemente — Y eso ni siquiera es lo mejor de ti. Simplemente yo no sé ni cómo comenzar, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi toda mi vida. En realidad, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? ¡Tu infinita paciencia conmigo! Lo juro, si no fuera por tu paciencia nuestra amistad no hubiera nacido. Y luego está toda tu gentileza cuando te ofreces a hacernos el almuerzo a todos, o al preocuparte por todos, el llevarme la comida cuando nadie me puede sacar del taller, ofrecerte a ayudarme incluso cuando sabes que es probable que te mande al diablo porque estoy lleno de estrés, lo mismo cuando caigo enfermo, o cuando quedo dormido en el sofá y tú me llevas a mi habitación, te lo agradezco, en verdad, ya estoy viejo y si duermo en el sofá despertaría hecho papilla.  Cielos, si haces eso por mí, que soy horrible, no me imagino todo lo que harás por la persona de quien estás enamorado — Tony hizo una mueca extraña, casi como triste mientras se mordía los labios. En cambio Steve estaba sorprendido, con su corazón latiendo emocionado al escuchar lo que Tony le dijo.

—¿En serio piensas eso de mí?

—Sí, maldita sea — le volteó a ver, ahora sonriéndole levemente. Steve se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado cuando Tony disminuyó la velocidad al entrar al enorme garage. Hasta que bajaron del auto Tony continuó a hablarle, por lo que ambos quedaron de pie junto al vehículo — Tenía que decírtelo porque sé que ese hombre que te interesa no debe de ser cualquier cosa. Concuerdo con Natasha y James cuando especulaban sobre ti y tu interés romántico misterioso; si al Capitán América le atrae alguien, es en serio. Así que, no quiero que te desanimes Steve, tú eres increíble.

—Gracias, Tony, sólo… gracias — suspiró — Pero…

—¿En verdad estás tan seguro de no tener ni la mínima oportunidad?

—Creo que tal vez haya una minúscula oportunidad.

—Entonces ve por ello — le animó, y aunque Tony le sonreía, Steve podía distinguir en sus ojos todavía una pizca de tristeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Conózcanse, que vea lo bueno que eres.

—Ya nos conocemos muy bien.

—¿En serio? Entonces sólo sé directo.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Háblale honestamente de tus sentimientos sobre él. O si te gusta algo más dramático o piensas que a él le gusta más ese estilo, róbale un beso en un buen momento, como en las películas que solías mirar — soltó una leve risita.

—¿En serio es buena idea? — Steve le sonreía divertido.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

 

Tony le seguía sonriendo, entretenido por su propia propuesta “dramática”, pero había esa mirada diferente en él todavía. Hacía que Steve sintiera un nudo en la garganta, aun así no podía negarse que incluso Tony se miraba completamente hermoso. Sí, hermoso, como su gesto de alivio al tener una misión exitoso, como cuando lo encontraba dormido en el sofá, cuando daba el primer sorbo a su café al despertar, como cuando le sonreía a él, como siempre.

Tal vez era justo el momento de llevar acabo el consejo que le estaba dando Tony.

Entonces Steve dio medio paso más cerca, llevó una de sus manos para posarla en la nuca de Tony, sin hacer presión. Le seguía mirando a los ojos, luego desvió su mirada a los labios de Tony, para casi en seguida volver a sus pupilas. Así notó la sorpresa en Tony cuando se fue inclinando con la intención de juntar sus labios, pero todavía lo hizo lento, para darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Y era justo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando Tony se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole con los párpado muy abiertos.

 

—Sabía que no me correspondías — comenzó Steve, al irse alejando — Lo siento, Tony, yo sólo, no volv-

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tú por mí…? — Tony parecía casi en shock. Steve sólo le asintió — ¡Oh carajo!

 

Steve no tuvo oportunidad de decir más, porque las manos de Tony rápidamente habían ido a su cabeza para atraerle y besarle. ¡Oh señor! Tony le estaba besando, y era un beso casi desesperado, pero no impedía que Steve le haya respondido a la brevedad.

Tony ya había acomodado los brazos en su cuello y Steve le abrazaba por la cintura, acercándose por completo, sin dejar de besarse con desesperación. Como si hubieran esperado mucho por esto, y tal vez era así. Steve fue consciente de que Tony soltaba suspiros tranquilos en medio del beso, y eso le hacía sentirse feliz.

 

—Oh Dios — exclamó Tony cuando se separaron del beso, respirando un tanto agitado — De haber sabido, te hubiera dado este consejo mucho antes. He esperado tanto por esto.

—No más que yo — le dijo Steve, sonriendo bobamente, sin dejar de abrazarse.

—¿A sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Casi desde que nos conocimos.

—Bien, entonces hemos esperado lo mismo — le sonrió coquetamente — Habrá que recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

 

Y vaya que Steve estuvo de acuerdo con ello…


End file.
